


【中文翻译】Mine Eye Hath Played the Painter

by foverx



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Artist Grantaire, Banter, Existential Crisis, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Grantaire-typical soliloquies, M/M, Mild Blood, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, References to French History, they talk about death a lot, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 真的真的很轻微但以防万一还是预警一下, 轻微的血腥
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foverx/pseuds/foverx
Summary: 格朗泰尔指了指那幅画。“我对街垒的贡献。”安灼拉讽刺地一笑。他摇摇头，难以置信地扫视它一眼。“我本来还希望你能贡献点艺术创作之外的东西。”“然后把我们的街垒变成一堆只求实用的垃圾？跟你说实话吧，我唾弃功利主义……”“你唾弃一切理想。”--------在此格朗泰尔和安灼拉都经历着暴乱前的紧张。





	【中文翻译】Mine Eye Hath Played the Painter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mine Eye Hath Played the Painter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179909) by [rapidoxidization](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapidoxidization/pseuds/rapidoxidization). 

——————————————————

“看过来，看我这边。”

安灼拉转过头，傍晚的阳光如火焰般映照在他的发间。他的眉头微微皱起，不像是不悦的表情，更像是若有所思。格朗泰尔迅速下笔，趁着那光线还没有消失。不甚精细的笔触在画布上留下道道擦痕。他时而专注时而分神，在创作与膜拜之间摇摆不定。他忽然意识到这也许会成为他所作的最后一幅肖像画。**很好**，他想。

将你所崇拜的人送上神坛后便死去，为了他的理想而死，为了你对他的疯狂迷恋而死，因为除了追随他你别无选择——好吧，格朗泰尔**一直**都很喜欢夸张的戏剧效果。

“我们应该去跟我们的朋友们一起做准备，”安灼拉说。格朗泰尔——此刻正处在一阵专注的创作中——停下了手中的笔刷抬起头。他的脸有种古典的美，要不是体型太过纤细本可以轻易成就一尊希腊式塑像。他的姿态，他那挺直的肩膀和专注的眼神，都让格朗泰尔想起阿喀琉斯。他们都充满了固执，复仇，以及狂怒。

他现在还不能确定，但他们最终都逃不开死亡的宿命，又一个共同点。 

“然后呢，把我们最后的几个小时都用来工作？”格朗泰尔玩笑道。他脑中的一部分告诉他今夜之后他再也看不到星星了；另一部分则告诉他他和他的朋友们都是不可战胜的。于是他指了指那幅画。“我对街垒的贡献。” 

安灼拉讽刺地一笑。他摇摇头，难以置信地扫视它一眼。“我本来还希望你能贡献点艺术创作之外的东西。”

“然后把我们的街垒变成一堆只求实用的垃圾？跟你说实话吧，我唾弃功利主义……”

“你唾弃一切理想。”

“不是所有的。”

“哪一种是例外？“ 

格朗泰尔皱着眉看向安灼拉的头发，又看了看那幅肖像。气氛在他开始调另一种不同的黄色时变得紧绷起来。他不相信任何理想，包含一瓶烈酒、一场好架和一个漂亮姑娘的那种也许除外。他不屑于它们中的任何一个，对其中的一些又比别的更甚。而只有一种，尽管他有那么一点相信的倾向，他也还是一股脑地无视了它，只希望有一天这种倾向能自己停下。

信仰令人痛苦。

“每一个文明都富有创造力。玛雅，豪德诺索尼①，勇备②，阿依努③。还有法兰西。”他抬起头，几乎是在向安灼拉挑衅，看他敢不敢打断他。但安灼拉没有开口，只是看着格朗泰尔，仍然眉头微皱。“艺术与创作是人性的根基。它们给人带来愉悦，或者至少能帮助人们宣泄痛苦。这是人类前进的两股动力，无论何时何地。”

“现在，说回我们的街垒。我们筑造它是为了捍卫你的理想。你的理想是建立一个平等的国家，是把它虚伪的表象连根拔起，是建立一个没有残酷与苦难的国度。只有在这里才有真正的繁荣，只有在这里人类才能展现真正的伟大。”

随后是片刻的沉默，他清洗完笔刷，转而开始画肖像的眼睛。再一次的，阳光映入安灼拉的眼中，显得那抹蓝色更加明亮。他没有因为阳光而眯起眼睛，只是皱着眉，等格朗泰尔继续说下去。

“那么你可以说，这座街垒是你对法兰西的一切期许的具象。我们的祖辈见识过功利主义，在它的统治下生活过——你家的老人有没有给你讲过恐怖统治时期的动人故事？大革命之后那一系列的叛乱④被煽动者的理想永远地玷污了，一个极端导致另一个极端，所以不要轻视这一点：你希望法兰西再次沦为一片血海吗？你希望看到另一个拿破仑吗？人们都说拿破仑不公正，可他最初正是由于人们对公正的追求而崛起的。为什么？在他之前是罗伯斯庇尔的功利主义统治。蔑视创造，蔑视这一人类共有的特质，就是**蔑视**全人类。功利主义否定一切快乐与满足，强迫这个社会专注于它的苦痛。”

在随后到来的沉默之中格朗泰尔再次清洗他的画笔，调出了另一种颜色。

安灼拉眨眨眼，张开嘴准备反驳。格朗泰尔给了他一个眼神。 

“我不想跟你辩论。我只是回答你的问题，仅此而已。”随后他用沾满颜料的手指示意一下自己的眼睛，“从我的角度去看。”

安灼拉随着他的视线偏了偏头，屋内一片寂静。接着他说道：“这一次你是对的。”

格朗泰尔面无表情地看向他。

“政治总会带来问题。人们总会着了魔似的被引导，被统治，诸如此类。但是既然你鄙视政治，你为什么要和我们一起留下？你为什么在这里？”

格朗泰尔全神贯注在画中的细节上。当然，这是说出真相的绝佳机会。安灼拉会知道，而那注定的被拒绝的痛苦会十分短暂，因为他们中的一个——或者两个——会被杀死在街垒。而他终于能让自己放开那点舍不得放开的希望。 

“最开始是巴阿雷带我来的。这一群人都很友好，所以我就留下不走了。”

安灼拉用怀疑的眼光盯着格朗泰尔，格朗泰尔则把注意力转回了画上。窗外的光线正在迅速变暗，而这场对话让他感到手足无措，因此他疯狂地试图捕捉住那一缕光。

“格朗泰尔。”

“我现在没空。”

“回答我的问题，说实话，”他说完又低声补充道，“拜托。” 

格朗泰尔叹了口气。“那你又为什么要起义，既然政治总会带来问题？”

“如果我告诉你，你会回答我的问题吗？” 

“我的老天，安灼拉。”

“会吗？” 

“也许。” 

看样子这对安灼拉来说就足够了，因为他回答道：“希望。总要有星星之火才能燎原。” 

“也许宙斯对普罗米修斯的责备是正确的，”格朗泰尔若有所思地说。“活在蒙昧之中可以避免很多麻烦。” 

“我们**确实**正生活在蒙昧之中。并且不是因为缺少火种。” 

格朗泰尔摇摇头，苦涩地笑出声来。“我们能向全能的宙斯献上另一个泰坦巨人⑤，然后祈祷这牺牲带来文明开化吗？” 

“这……” 

“那会是谁？是谁把我们领到了如今的位置？是从巴士底狱开始的吗？投石党⑥？还是扎克雷起义⑦？它们都是由同一人领导的吗，还是说我们每次都要献上新的牺牲品？”

“格朗泰尔……”

“我们是从何时开始斗争的？法兰西的国王可曾公正过？人民可曾幸福过？如果我们从没见过幸福的模样，又怎么知道什么能创造幸福？**你**又怎么知道什么能带来幸福，如果你始终生活在……” 

“**你怎么回事？**” 

现在，格朗泰尔的手抖得太厉害，没法再继续画下去。笔刷在他手中剧烈地晃动着，把原本用来画安灼拉马甲的鲜红色溅到了肖像的脸颊上。那个问题，还有安灼拉嘶声说话的样子，都像打在他内脏上的拳头，把空气挤出了他的肺部。他抬头看向安灼拉，静静地说：

“我感到害怕。” 

他瘫坐到身后的凳子上，抹了一把脸，发出一声深深的叹息。他不介意现在来杯烈酒。他感到恐惧，并且承受着它带来的全部压力。他不仅感到恐惧，还在带来暴动的普罗米修斯面前表现出了自己的懦弱。他感觉自己不该在这，尽管这是在他自己家里；他想要躲避来自安灼拉的失望。 

比起听到他更像是感觉到了安灼拉的靠近。他把一只手放在格朗泰尔的肩头。格朗泰尔从指缝间望向他。安灼拉张开嘴，接着又闭紧嘴唇低下了头。 

“我相信只有热安是无所畏惧的。” 

“我想我是最害怕的那个。” 

“不，”安灼拉说。他的手离开了格朗泰尔的肩头，令格朗泰尔感到怅然若失，但安灼拉只是去为自己拿来了另一张凳子，并没有离开太久。他面对格朗泰尔坐下，将他的双手从脸前移开，用一种奇怪的神情看着他。他没有再皱眉，但也不算是在微笑。他说道：“我满怀恐惧，甚至已经一个星期没睡好觉了。” 

“我觉得我从来就没睡好过。” 

这让安灼拉大笑起来。他正如他所说的那样神经紧绷且睡眠不足，格朗泰尔知道，因为他从没听过他这样地笑。这让他的胸口涌起一阵疼痛。他真希望他能多听到几次那样的笑声。 

格朗泰尔露出一个小小的微笑，直到与安灼拉对上眼神他才意识到自己正目不转睛地盯着他看。他张开嘴想要说些什么，这让安灼拉期待地挑了挑眉。 

他望着地面，微笑着摇摇头。“没什么。” 

安灼拉凑上前，伸手按住格朗泰尔的手腕。“那也说出来。” 

格朗泰尔的呼吸一滞。他瞟一眼安灼拉，被他声音中的温柔打了个措手不及，在他眼中格朗泰尔看到了真切的关心，而格朗泰尔感到他舌尖的话语就要脱口而出——**我爱你我爱你我爱你**——感到他的大脑在试图让他的心悬崖勒马。

不久之后他的心占了上风，他所能做的只有伸手握住安灼拉的另一只手，用手指摩挲着对方，向上天祈祷安灼拉能够读懂，祈祷即使他不能全部理解，至少也要原谅他此刻开不了口。 

安灼拉的手指拢住格朗泰尔的手，站起身，然后把格朗泰尔也拉了起来。他看着格朗泰尔，又微微皱起了眉。他没有放开格朗泰尔的手。格朗泰尔既恐惧又兴奋：欣喜于安灼拉没有把他推开，又担心自己是不是会错了意，同时害怕他最终还是会离开。走出门去只需要三十秒，再简单不过。几秒钟过去，格朗泰尔想要抽回手，想要说**忘了吧**。 

安灼拉把他拉进一个拥抱，简直就是扑到了他身上。手臂环抱着肩膀，紧紧攀附着他。格朗泰尔因为那冲力向后踉跄了一步。他站稳脚跟，伸手环住了安灼拉的腰。他呼出了一直屏着的那口气。 

片刻之后，安灼拉退开一点，又露出了那个让他看不懂的表情。他伸手抚上格朗泰尔的侧脸。最后一丝阳光也消失在了地平线上，但尽管他们正陷入阴影之中，安灼拉的眼睛仍是浓郁的蓝，仿佛圣母院中玫瑰彩窗的色彩。他的眼中盈满了泪水。

“怎么了？”

他一口气说道：“我总在想我是不是白白地把我的朋友们拖入了危险之中。人民会抗争，我们都学习过这些，我们受他们的启发，相信当普通人聚集到一起时就会充满力量，但过去的种种真的让我们有所收益吗？我们是不是注定要在解放与压迫之间无限循环？我知道这很危险。我知道我们可能会送命。如果只有我一个人那还不算太糟，因为我不想用我所爱的人们去冒险，而且……” 

“**嘘**…”

“格朗泰尔，”安灼拉悄声说，“**我**感到害怕。”

格朗泰尔伸手抚上他的侧脸。人们一般是怎么安慰别人的？他们怎么向别人保证一切都会好起来的，即使事实很可能恰恰相反？如果他说出那句话，他就是在撒谎，他们对此都心知肚明。

因此他最终说：“你很勇敢。”

安灼拉含着眼泪笑了。“即使我表现得像个懦夫？”

“你从来都不是懦夫。”

在那一刻，对未来的恐惧和对眼前这个男人的崇敬一同在格朗泰尔的血液中澎湃。他变得大胆起来。这股勇气让他将嘴唇贴上了安灼拉象牙色的脸颊。当他退后的时候，安灼拉抬起双手捧住他的脸，吻上了他的嘴唇。 

格朗泰尔感到自己仿佛飘到了半空。

他们又吻了一次，然后又一次，再一次，他们都吓坏了，两个人的脸上都有泪水滑落。有一种说法是人们能够感知自己的死期，在某一时刻来自未知力量的声音会告知他们生命将在何时终结。假如，安灼拉和格朗泰尔确实知道明天早上就会是他们最后的时刻，那么此时他们一定是在惋惜过去错失的种种可能性。他们会想这是不是他们唯一一次这样相处的机会。他们能偷到多少个吻，在他们为了生命而奋斗的时候？在他们试图战胜命运的时候？

当他们分开时，他们注视着彼此的眼睛，注视着尘埃在对方的鼻子、眉毛和脸颊上留下的阴影。他们抱紧了彼此。

“安灼拉？”这个名字在他的舌尖感觉十分甘甜，他怕自己能说出它的机会不多了。 

“格朗泰尔？” 

他不想说出来，不想打破这一刻，但安灼拉永远不会原谅他自己，如果他抛下街垒、抛下他的朋友们、抛下他的理想的话。格朗泰尔也不会原谅他自己。他很久以前就抛弃了理想，但他永远不会抛下自己的朋友们。 

他最后轻柔地吻了一次安灼拉。在那之后他说：“我们该走了。到缪尚去。” 

安灼拉的眼睛仍然因为哭泣而红肿着，看得出他很担心，但仍然挤出了一个笑容。“去帮助我们的朋友们。” 

他们手牵着手走向门口。安灼拉在那幅画前停下。它还只是半成品，被那些飞溅的红色颜料弄脏了。 

“你画得比我本人好看，”他说。 

“它已经毁了。还是个半成品。”

“这有象征意义。” 

格朗泰尔摇摇头笑出声来。当面对危险的时候，笑一笑有好处。一个人能承受的忧虑是有限的。“对你来说这可有点无情。” 

“你署名了吗？” 

“它还没完成。”

“签上名吧。如果你把它弄丢了或者……”他重新说道：“如果它不见了，捡到的人能知道它是你的。 

格朗泰尔再次摇摇头，放开安灼拉的手，拾起了一支尖细的画笔。“我能把它带到街垒去吗？” 

“你之前不是在开玩笑？” 

“不是。事实上我想在那弄一个小画廊。别忘了，我……” 

“唾弃功利主义，没错。”安灼拉叹口气，露出一个微笑。“好吧。” 

格朗泰尔用花体在画布上署名，而后清洗了画笔。他指了指画室的一角。“那有几幅我想带去的，你能帮忙搬一些吗？” 

就这样，他们出发前往缪尚，携带着画有风景、他们的朋友们和陌生人剪影的画布。夜晚的空气仍旧因为白天的热度而温热。他们心底仍怀有恐惧，时不时的他们会望向对方，看到泪水中映出的月光。但他们心中也怀有爱意，在另一些时刻，他们会望向对方，只为露出一个害羞的笑容。在那样的时刻，他们年轻、无所畏惧、坚不可摧。他们满怀着希望。

END

——————————————————————

① 易洛魁联盟(Iroquois Confederacy)，又称豪德诺索尼（Haudenosaunee），是一群居住于今日美国纽约上州、宾州、俄亥俄州和加拿大魁北克的印第安人，在十六世纪末，由五大部族莫霍克人、奥奈达人、奥农达加人、瑟内萨人和卡尤加人在纽约地区北部组成联盟，塔斯卡洛拉族人于后来加入成为第六个部族。易洛魁联盟是美国东北部和加拿大东部最强大的原住民势力。

② 在非洲，至少有两个族群被称为勇备人（Yombe people），主要生活在赞比亚、刚果（金）、刚果（布）和安哥拉。勇备人擅长手工艺与艺术，男性精于编织、雕刻和冶炼，女性则善于制造陶器。常见的艺术形象包括人形容器恩基希和母子雕像（phemba）。

③ 阿依奴族（Ainu）是日本的一个原住民族，他们生活在日本最北端的北海道地区、桦太、千岛列岛，甚至俄罗斯东部地带。是北海道的土著人，以狩猎、渔业为生。

④ 1793年6月，雅各宾派对吉伦特派代表的清洗导致大约13个省份爆发了反对巴黎国民公会的联邦主义叛乱，叛乱最终被镇压。

⑤ 指普罗米修斯，他作为泰坦巨神的后裔创造出了人类，并最终因为帮助人类盗火而被宙斯惩罚。

⑥ 投石党运动(Fronde）或译投石党乱、福隆德运动，是一场西法战争(1635年-1659年)期间发生在法国的反对专制王权的政治运动。

⑦扎克雷起义是14世纪英法百年战争中发生于法国的一场农民战争。1358年，法国爆发由吉约姆· 卡尔领导的"乡巴佬" 起义(又称"扎克雷" 起义，Jacques Bonhomme，是法国封建主对农民的称呼，意思就是"乡巴佬") ，起义发生在法国北部。当时法国正处于"百年战争" ，贵族在国王约翰二世被俘虏后掌权，为了保护贵族阶级的利益，农民被迫交纳更多的赋税，以及被强迫没有酬劳的情况下修复战争的破坏。农民起义后来很快地被血腥地镇压下来。但是，造反的"乡巴佬" 提出"消灭一切贵族，一个不留" 的口号，反映出被压迫人民彻底的反抗精神。


End file.
